It's Commplicated
by Aberdeen.Weasley
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are placed as head prefects. They plan to make their seventh and final year the best with romance, humor, magical journals, and drama-plenty of it. I don't own HP. written by Ginny Evans, a friend of mine. review plz.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as head girl-

If anything else was of much significance in that letter, Lily wouldn't have known. She bounced around her room with excitement. This was going to be _her_ year. She was so excited until Petunia stuck her head into Lily's room.

"Been chosen as leader of the freaks have you?" And that was all it took to get the fiery red head's high spirits back to her usual disappointment and sadness. She just didn't understand, they were supposed to be family, always there for each other. Unfortunately, the happiest moment of her life was the one moment where all that stopped.

Lily met up with her best friend Alice, in Diagon Alley. Alice had flowing dark hair, and deep brown eyes. She and Lily had been inseparable since the sorting, and they told each other everything. So, naturally Alice knew about Lily becoming Head Girl. What neither of them knew was just who her male counterpart and just how different 7th year would be.

"Evans!" called a male voice from behind her as she boarded the train.

Lily sighed and yelled, "What Potter?" without even turning around.

No response came to her bitter question, so she spun on her heels to let him know, in no uncertain terms, that she simply wasn't going to deal with him this year.

However, when she did turn around, she saw just the hint of gold. She spluttered for a moment before deciding it was just his Quidditch Captain badge, and thought nothing more of it.

Once boarded though, he continued to pester her. All at once it became too much for her, and she demanded to know exactly what he wanted from her. She expected the usual, "Go out with me, Evans," or some corny pick-up line, but she heard neither. What she heard was enough to make any peace loving girl crazy. Just six words, that changed everything.

_Didn't you hear, I'm head boy. _

Lily's face changed from confusion, to shock, to dread in a matter of 20 seconds, and she would have stayed within her thought longer if it hasn't for James's comment.

"I know its hard to keep your eyes of an extremely handsome man like me, but the gawking is really creeping me out."

"Get lost Potter," she said and went to find compartment with Alice and 2 other girls from her dorm.

"Is it true that you'll have to share a common room?"

"Will you have to be with him all the time?"

"How much do you have to plan together?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Lil!"

Comments buzzed around the compartment, as Lily sat their thinking about how much this changed things. Before she knew it, none other than James Potter stuck his head in the compartment and it fell silent. He said," Hey Evans, the prefect meeting started 5 minutes ago."

_Oh great, now I'm late for the very first meeting of the year. And I'm supposed to be the responsible one. What a great start!" _"Lily thought to herself before following James to meet the prefects.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily got off the train, and waved to Hagrid, before heading off to the carriages. She ranted to Alice the whole ride over.

"It was awful, Al, all the prefects laughed when I came in, but that wasn't the worst part. I had to run the_ whole _meeting, and all Potter did was sit beside me and chuckle about something, who knows what. At the end I told him that he needed to help me with the schedule once we were at school, and you know what he said, 'Sure thing, babe.' This is going to be an awful year, Al, just awful"

Once Lily finished her monologue, Alice just shook her head, "You never know, maybe he'll change."

"Doubt it."

Lily flopped down of the couch I the Heads Common Room, it had been a long day, from finding out about Potter being Head Boy, to being late to the meeting, to helping 1st years, she was altogether very tired.

Of course, that was the moment that James Potter stuck his head into the room," We are needed in the Headmasters office."

The two of them walked to Dumbledore's office in complete silence, which was totally fine by Lily, as she really didn't want to talk to him at the moment anyway.

Once they got there, they saw that Prof. McGonagall was already sitting down in front of his desk, and two extra chairs were pulled up.

"You wanted to see us ,sir?" Lily asked politely.

"Yes, take a seat please Miss Evans, you too, Mr. Potter." They obeyed and waited for him to reveal the meaning of this meeting.

"First of all, congratulations on becoming heads. I trust that you have found your new dormitories," he looked at them questioningly and they nodded, "Alright, good. So on two our second point of business. Every year we give each Head a small notebook. This is used so that if you ever need to communicate with each other during class you may. Although we will not be checking these notebooks, we trust that you will use them mainly for Head duties. They will never run out of paper, so you should be able to use it all year."

Then, Prof. McGonagall handed them each books. Lily's was purple and inscribed with a cursive L. James's was similar, but it was orange with a J on it.

As much as Lily did not want to like the small book, it was quite pretty, and she could always appreciate a nice charm. She carried the book back to her dorm with her and laid it down on her bedside table. Tomorrow classes started, and she needed to get her sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Lily groaned as she looked at her schedule. History of Magic and Transfiguration in a row, it was not the best start to her school year.

In HOM, Lily decided to see if the book worked, as she didn't have anything else to do.

Potter,

Just checking how this thing works.

Lily

She looked over to see his bag vibrating slightly, stopping only when he opened his book. Moments later, her own book began to quiver.

Evans,

Yeah, it's really cool, so...when is the schedule due again?

James

After reading his message, Lily cursed herself for forgetting about making the schedule when even Potter could remember.

Potter,

It's due tomorrow.

Lily

Lily barely even got time to close her book when Potter's note arrived.

Evans,

Do you want to work on it tonight?

Potter

"_Well, at least he wants to help," _she thought.

Potter,

Sure. Meet me at the library at 6.

Lily

She walked out of History of Magic, and headed to her least favorite class, Transfiguration. It wasn't that she didn't like McGonagall, or that she didn't respect the subject, she just wasn't good at it, so she didn't like it.

Once she got into the class she heard McGonagall say that they were switching partners. She gave Alice an apologetic look, before Daniel Finnigan took Lily's old seat.

Unfortunately, she become partners which Sirius Black, infamous Marauder, player, and James Potter's best friend. James was partnered with Emmeline Vane.

Sirius just looked at her, and hoped to god that James wouldn't kill him for being her partner. He quickly got over that fact, and turned back into his annoying self.

"What's going on, Evans?" She just sighed, why did she always have to work with immature prats.

"Nothing, Black," she responded coolly.

"Hey, Evans, I know you're mad at James for becoming Head and all, but that wasn't really his fault, and that doesn't mean you get to be mad at me." Lily just stared at him. Sirius Black had just made a valid point. She was shocked. Lily was saved from saying anything where Prof. McGonagall told tem that they were supposed to be turning a glass of water into a mouse, and that they could begin.

What surprised Lily even more was how quickly he turned his glass into a mouse. It only took him 3 tries, while she struggled and redid the spell at least 20 times. "Need help?" he asked cautiously, as if he was expecting her to blow up, saying that she could do it herself, and that she didn't need help from someone who (insert insult here).

When Lily thought about it, that did sound like something she'd say, but not today, because she really just didn't get it, "Yeah, I do actually." He nodded slowly then picked up his wand and began to show her how it was all in the wrist, not the arm. She finally got it, and out of relief gave him a hug and thanked him. James, watching from across the room, wasn't exactly what you'd call thrilled about the latest interaction between his best friend, and the girl he hoped would love him someday.

"Really, Prongs, it was nothing, come on ,_nothing_," Sirius Black's voice rang out from the boys dormitory. James Potter and Sirius Black never, and I mean never fought. The Common Room grew silent wanting to hear the cause of this argument.

"Well, I don't believe you, it was definitely something." James shouted back.

"I keep telling you this, it was nothing, it meant _nothing_. Why can't you just let it go?" Sirius was really getting fed up.

"Let it go?_ Let it go? _When I saw the happiness in her eyes, you're going to hurt her, and I can't let you do that, I just can't." Although the common room listeners didn't see, James's eyes were filled with passion and sadness.

"The happiness, you mean because she finally figured out the stupid Transfig assignment? That happiness? You know what, who cares anymore!" Sirius stormed out of the Boy's Dorm and through the Common Room before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Fear flooded through Lily's eyes. This was because of her? Two best friends were fighting over her. Over one stupid, impulsive move. Through all her crazy thoughts one stood out. James was trying to make sure she didn't get hurt.

She watched as he left for his own dorm, anger and sadness filling his usually happy eyes. Without thinking about why, she pulled out her little purple book and wrote a quick message.

Hey James,

Are you okay?

Lily

Although it was short, it meant the world to James that she took the time, and cared, but then he remembered what had happened, and forgot the happiness.

Evans,

No I'm not. I don't feel like talking right now.

James Potter

He signed it with his full name instead of his usual just James. For some reason, Lily didn't feel like backing down. She wasn't going to let their friendship fall apart because of her stupidity. However, in her disappointment, she went back to calling him Potter.

Potter,

Well I don't care whether or not you want to talk. You're going to. What's wrong?

Lily

As much as he didn't want to answer he had to, or the stupid little book wouldn't stop vibrating faster and faster.

Evans,

I'm not talking about it, and we aren't supposed to use this for anything other than Head's duties, you know that.

James Potter

Lily fumed, who was he to talk about breaking the rules. He did it daily. If this was about her, and she was positive it was, she was going to get it out of him.

James Potter,

Since when did you care, and it's not like they're checking up on us. I know this has to do with me, so you're going to tell me what's wrong.

Lily Evans

James was tired, and sick of thinking about what had happened today.

Evans,

For the last time, we are not talking about this. Goodnight.

James Potter

Lily sent her last message (knowing James wouldn't read it that night) feeling very dejected and hurt.

James,

Wow, sorry for caring.

Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so this chapter is for my 1 reviewer, Zakuro 46!Thank you so much for reviewing!But...I would love to hear from the rest of you!Enjoy and review!

* * *

**James woke up the next morning to fin****d his dresser violently shaking. Reluctantly, he opened one of the drawers, and pulled out the little book. When he opened it, the thrashing finally stopped. He read Lily's little note:**

**James,**

**Wow, sorry for caring.**

**James just stared at the note. She really just wanted to help him, and he had pushed her away. Bloody hell, what was he supposed to do now? Luckily, he didn't have to answer that question, because a message soon popped up on the page.**

**James,**

**Are you awake yet? How are you?**

**Lily**

**James wrote back a note quickly.**

**Lily,**

**Are we on first name terms now? I'm fine, you?**

**James**

**Lily looked at the note; she never thought he would respond so quickly.**

**James,**

**Yes, I'd say we are as we are Heads together. I'm okay, but we have Transfig first thing today!**

**Lily**

**James read her message and anger boiled up inside of him. Of course, she cared, because if something were going on between her and Sirius, she wouldn't want Sirius unhappy because James was mad at him.**

**Evans,**

**Enjoy that.**

**James Potter**

**Lily stared at this cold, simple message and didn't know what to say. She thought they had just agreed to be on a first name basis but apparently, she was wrong. He seemed so angry, and she just didn't understand. Did she say something? She looked back. Of course, Transfiguration. What was wrong with him? She didn't do anything to him! Suddenly, she got angry too, and not intended to let his curtness go. She slammed the book and walked down to breakfast determinedly.**

**When she got there, however, she saw something that no one at Hogwarts had seen until today. The Marauders were separated. Remus, who had seen the interaction in Transfiguration, because he sat right behind them, sat with Sirius. Peter, being the suck-up that he is, sat with James.**

**All of Lily's anger was momentarily forgotten and replaced with shock. Four inseparable boys were separated. She went over to sit with Alice and Marlene. "Morning, guys," She said before putting some bacon on her plate.**

"**Good Morning Lils," responded Marlene, scowling at the bacon on Lily's plate. Marlene was vegetarian, and meat utterly disgusted her.**

**Alice and Lily laughed at her weird face and the three girls went on talking about classes, and anything else that came up. Lily made the mistake of looking around the table, because she was met with James's eyes glaring at her.**

**She stood up and walked over," **_**What**_** is your problem?" she said loudly. The whole Great Hall grew silent. It wasn't every day that the Head Girl blew up at someone.**

"_**I **_**don't have a problem. It's you and **_**Black**_** that have a problem." If Lily yelling at someone was surprising, James Potter calling Sirius Black by his surname was beyond shocking.**

"**What are you even talking about, there is no me and Black, and if there was, which there isn't, why would you care?" Lily pulled back slightly, angry and annoyed, but generally curious. James just walked out of the Great Hall, calm yet determined. It wasn't until he was far away that he really let go.**

**Lily found him pacing on the 3rd**** floor, muttering to himself about betrayal and stupidity. **

"**What are you **_**doing**_**?" she asked, annoyed but no longer angry.**

"**Listen, just go back to your stupid little boyfriend, and leave me alone!" James fumed.**

"**Don't you **_**ever**_** pay attention? I'm. Not. Dating. Sirius! Get it?" she said slowly.**

"**Oh yeah, then why did you sit with him at breakfast? Why did you hug him during Transfiguration? If nothings going on, why?"**

"**Breakfast; well I don't even know why you would say that. I was sitting with Alice and Marlene; sure they were near him, but really? And transfiguration, I was happy, because I finally figured out the spell, but you know what, I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you." She turned to leave but his voice stopped her in her tracks.**

"**Don't leave, please." **

"**What?" Lily just stared at him, trying to figure out why, after berating her, why he wanted her to stay.**

"**Please don't leave. I don't want you to leave." He looked at her, and hoped to God she wouldn't walk away. She didn't. She sat down next to him.**

"**Listen, can we be friends?" She looked hesitant as she asked, but he nodded.**

"**Friends. Definitely, can we call a truce?"**

"**Sure, but it I were you, I'd talk to Sirius."**

"**That might be a good idea. I'll write you?" said James, as he left to apologize to his best friend.**

**Lily was left alone, wondering what in the world had just happened, and **_**why **_**she had agreed to be "friends" with James Potter. And really, she felt happy.**

**James smiled as he walked down the corridor. Finally, she agreed to be his friend. Of course, that wasn't all he wanted, but, it was a start.**

**Unfortunately, then he saw Sirius, and realized what a prat he had been.**

"**Padfoot, Padfoot!" Sirius turned and just looked at him.**

"**Come to tell me to not to hang out with your **_**girlfriend**_**? I got the point the first time."**

"**No, Padfoot. I have to apologize. I was wrong, and I overreacted."**

**Sirius laughed out loud, "Did James Potter just apologize?"**

**The two boys were best friends again, laughing at James's slim chances with Lily, and never bringing the fight up again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late review and the fact that this chapter is not my best. I promise it will get much better. Also, I have written 3 chapters and only gotten 3 reviews. Thanks to riannon95, HogwartsIsReal, and Zakuro46. To everyone else, please review. Thanks! **

_From citrus: Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to update so late. _

**

* * *

**A slight shaking awakened Lily. She had been asleep, exhausted from Head duties and the argument. She opened her eyes to see her little purple book vibrating. She opened it and saw a note from James.

Lily,

I'm so sorry about everything.

I apologized to Sirius and (as I expected) he is fine with it.

How are you?

James.

She tried to write a response, not quite knowing what to say. When they were fighting, she could rant and it was expected. When he was hurt, she could simply feel bad for him. Now, were they friends? Was she just some girl who almost ruined his best friendship? She settled for something short, simple, and reclusive.

James,

I'm fine, and you?

Lily

This puzzled James. He was under the impression that they were finally becoming friends, but he never pretended to understand the female mind.

Lily,

Are you sure, you're okay? You don't seem yourself.

James

Who was he? Pretending he knew her, when in reality, he had no idea. She didn't want to ask him where they were, friends or not, simply because it was common knowledge that he was determined to get her to go out with him. Oh, and her last "_friendship_" with a guy ended… badly. So she did the one thing she almost never did. She lied.

James,

I have to go to dinner with Marlene.

Lily

Now James was utterly befuddled. Nevertheless, he was determined to find out what was bugging her. So, he decided to meet her on the way to dinner, as he was coming from the library, after Remus made him study, he figured that their paths would intersect. That is, if she were actually coming they would have. Lily, on the other hand, had no intention of going to dinner, but she left in the opposite direction to the Gryffindor Common Room, so she could vent to her friends, and get their opinion.

In the Girl's Dorm, three best friends tried to figure out Lily's problem, but came up with nothing,

"Oh, I don't know!" said Alice, getting frustrated.

"Well, it was your fault that they fought but that doesn't mean that he didn't forgive you when he forgave Sirius." Lily nodded at Marlene's always-logical answer.

"But maybe, after he forgave Sirius, he just decided to ignore me." Lily complained.

"But you sound disappointed," said Alice reading Lily's expression," I thought that was what you always begged for him to do."

Lily blushed deep red and said quietly, "Well, maybe things have changed." Both Alice and Marlene shrieked and their eyes got wide.

"Are you saying that you fancy James Potter?" Alice asked with a look of sheer surprise and delight.

"No," said Lily defensively, "I just thought we were friends."

"Alright then," said Marlene in a voice that clearly said," Go ahead, keep denying it."

The conversation was dropped as the other two girls in their dorm came in. Lily waved goodbye to her friends and left.

She walked down to dinner, wondering whether her friends were right. Could she fancy James Potter? She shook her head and continued on her way.

When she got there, she took a seat in her usual spot, and began to serve herself some potatoes. She looked over at James, and was surprised to see him looking back at her. His eyes were filled with anger, and disappointment.

She looked at him, not quite sure what to make of his sudden change.

James,

Are you all right?

Lily

James felt his bag begin to vibrate against his leg. He opened it and read the redhead's message. He responded simply.

Lily,

I'm fine.

James

Lily frowned at the message in her book.

James,

No, you're not. Please tell me what I did.

Lily

James sighed, he hated this. He hated being mad at Lily. He made up something, and pretended not to be mad at her for hiding from him.

Lily,

Nothing's wrong, I'm just not in a good mood today. It's not your fault.

James

Lily looked at him and saw clearly his faked smile.

James,

I don't believe you.

Lily

James sighed, wouldn't she just give up. It was obvious she was trying to avoid him earlier, and as much as he tried not to care, it hurt.

Lily,

Just drop it.

James

Lily looked at the message. What had she done? Earlier he was concerned about her, and now he didn't even want to talk to her. All because she couldn't get up the courage to ask, whether or not they were friends. She flipped through the notebook to see what she could have said to offend him. A few words caught her eye, "_I have to go to dinner."_

James,

Oh, I don't know what to say.

Lily

James just looked at his little book. He looked over at the redhead that wrote those simple words to him. Her face gave away her sorrow for lying to him.

Lily,

I'm sorry. It wasn't that a big of a deal.

James

Lily shook her head and wrote back a quick simple message.

James,

I'm sorry too. I decided to go talk to Marlene about something that was bothering me. I really should have just told you the truth.

Lily

James's curiosity overflowed. Were they talking about him?

Lily

Can I ask what was bothering you? Can I help?

James

Lily really didn't know whether to bring up what was on her mind or just pass it off as something stupid. Despite her supposed Gryffindor courage, she choose the second option. Although it wasn't exactly true it also wasn't completely a lie.

James,

No, I'm fine now. It was just a misunderstanding.

Lily

James was relieved. Although it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he really didn't want to lose Lily's friendship, if you can even call it that.

Lily decided that all she needed was a relaxing girl's night with comfort food, cute movies, and lots of gossip. She told Marlene and Alice after dinner and they agreed, informing her that the other two girls in their dorm had detention anyways. Lily couldn't wait to unwind with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls curled under blankets as the first movie began to play in the TV they had charmed to work. Marlene pulled out her stash of chocolate frogs and passed them around.

Throughout the movie all three just stared wide eyed at the screen. Since Lily was the one who requested the girl's night, she choose the movie. She choose a classic, Pride and Prejudice. She sighed as Elizabeth fell in love with Mr. Darcy, and smiled at every loving phrase.

"_James and I could be like that." _She was shocked by her own thoughts. No, she scolded herself for even thinking something like that. She didn't love him, she didn't even fancy him. Honestly. Still something in the back of her head said that even she didn't believe that.

While all this was going through her head, the movie had ended and her two friends were looking at her.

"What's on your mind?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Torn from her thoughts Lily answered," Oh, nothing." The girls simply nodded, not believing a word of it.

Then, not thinking of what this could mean, Lily changed the subject saying," Hey, let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone agreed and Alice left to get some Veritasirum from the only people who she thought might have some, the marauders.

* * *

Lily and Marlene when Alice walked back in with 4 boys and Cynthia in tow. "Why are they here?" Lily asked looking at James, faking a disgusted look.

"Nice to see you too, Evans." James's voice was full of sarcasm and hurt.

Marlene turned to see Sirius and lipped read his mouthing of,"Lovers spat."

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Lily and she glared at him. "No one asked you, Black."

Sirius just laughed and mumbled, "Red-heads." Lily pretended not to hear him. She turned back to Alice, as if asking for an explanation.

"When I asked for the potion, they demanded to know why I needed it, and when I told them, they wanted to come. Then I met Cynthia on the way up, and she wanted to come." Cynthia had been a friend of Lily's for a while, so Lily smiled at her, as if to say, "Not you, them." She was a quite 6th year Gryffindor, with short dark hair and a tall, thin figure.

Marlene laughed at the quite and "awkwardness" of the moment. "Well, they'll just have to stay and play with us." Lily glared at the blonde vegetarian, who simply shrugged and sat down. Everyone else followed.

"So, sense this _was_ Lily's idea, you can go first," Said Marlene, after they came up with rules.

"Fine, Mar, truth or dare."

"Truth," she mumbled suddenly worried for herself.

"Okay, do you really love Mark?" Marlene's face got pale. The boys all looked curious.

"Mark?" Sirius asked Marlene.

Unknown to the girls, three of the marauders turned to look at Remus before looking away quickly.

"So, do you?" prompted Alice, handing Marlene the potion.

"No." The room was pin silent. This time no one but Marlene missed Remus's relieved look.

"But you can't tell him. Really, you cannot. I mean I did but I don't anymore, I think I fancy someone else. Don't say anything?" She looked around and everyone nodded.

"Umm, Alice, truth or dare?" Marlene asked, knowing the answer already.

"Dare!" said Alice with a look on her face showing exactly why she was made a Gryffindor.

"Okay, I dare you to snog Daniel Finnegan for at least 5 seconds, without saying it was a dare." Alice cringed. Little did her friends know, Frank Longbottom had asked her to Hogsmede that morning, and Frank and Daniel were best friends. She couldn't hurt him and she just shook her head.

"No, you have to." Lily persisted.

"I can't." Alice responded quietly, yet forcefully. Then she nodded to the girls in the room, as if asking them to follow her.

Outside, Alice explained everything, and the girls, not wanting to ruin a new relationship, agreed to let her switch.

When Marlene announced that the dare had been changed, the boys all shared confused looks. The girls mainly ignored them, but Cynthia, who had been relatively quiet, found their confusion very entertaining.

"Okay, then what is it now?" asked Peter.

"She has to let us turn her hair bright yellow for a week." Alice just laughed and nodded, and moments later, her dark hair was neon yellow.

Sirius laughed. "Think it's funny?" she asked rhetorically, "Fine then Truth or Dare. "Instead of answering, Sirius just gave her a look, to say "Don't you know who you are talking to?" Needless to say, she got the message.

After writing a rather odd love note to Dumbledore, Sirius came back and said, "Okay Evans, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog James for at least 15 seconds." Lily nodded slowly, not knowing if she could do this. She stood up and walked across the circle to the Head Boy.

"Carefully and softly, she put her lips on his, and the room counted as both Heads sank into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, James just stared at her, as she tiptoed back to her seat. Her face was bright red, and you could almost see the confusion on her face. _Did that just happen? What am I doing?_ she thought to herself.

The game continued, but neither James nor Lily were even listening to what was going on. One of them could have been made to confess their love to Filch, and they would never have noticed. James was busy staring at Lily, as Lily stared into space, lost in her thoughts.

Finally, the game ended, and everyone went up to their dorms, laughing at the events of the night.

In the girls' dorm, everyone fell asleep, but Lily, who stayed up, staring at the ceiling, one question playing over in her mind, _Was that real? _She felt something, but how did she know if he felt it too?

She pulled out her recently abandoned little notebook, but before she could write it began to vibrate.

Lily,

Hey! Sorry but I couldn't sleep.

James

"Wow, he has great timing!" Lily muttered, before writing back quickly.

James,

Me neither! Hey, meet me in the common room?

Lily!

Lily paused, hoping she didn't sound to awkward. "What if he wont want to? He probably didn't feel anything. I should never asked him to meet me. What was I thinking?-" her thoughts were interrupted my a vibrating in her hand.

Lily,

I'll be there!

James

* * *

A/N- Hey guys! I'm back. So sorry for not updating! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! This chapter if for Citrus! Thanks for being such a great friend and for letting me post this in the first place! As a side note- Citrus and I started International Harry Potter Day on the 5th of February. We'd love to make it really international! So, if you celebrate it, I'd love to hear how! The next chapter will be for whoever has the most interesting Harry Potter celebration! K well- Enjoy!


End file.
